


Starry eyes

by Glowmoss



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Home boy goes to school finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Its a small town,you run in the same people over and over again but sometimes that isn't a bad thing!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Starry eyes

Eugie had been walking with his new walk-y Talk-y's version 2 in his hands, eager to go find jean françois to go cause some mischief when he ran into a pair of legs.

"Watch it lady!" He snapped,he'd dropped his gold and black talkies on the dirty cobble stone,already scuffing them up before he'd even had a chance to use them!

"I ask for the pardon!" He tuned her out as he reached for one of his new toys, unfortunately a different hand snatched it up.

Conner Halswich,oh great.

"Give it back Halswich! I paied for that with my own money!" He hissed, Halswich was a typical bully,blond and blue eyes, had a cheerleader girlfriend that was always attached to his hip like glue,but for some reason she wasn't here and a few of his weather ball friends hanging out with him.

"Aww come on,pay? I think you mean steal,remember that time old man Galore caught you 'paying' for that meal last month?" The blond asked,squating down to his level and setting his hand on Eugie's favorite,and only,beanie.

Eugie slapped his hand away," whatever! I paied for it so let go!" He was so sick of this snobby,stuck up kid attitude all the time! 

"Come on lil Eugie! You gotta jump higher than-woah!" In a fit of fustration and rage,the motherless boy shoved the jock as hard as he could,which made Conner slip on a puddle and drop the newly paied for talky,right over the edge of the sidewalk,falling to either pieces or into the black sea.

"No! Ugh! Are you kidding me right now?! What the fuck is your problem?!" His throat was starting to burn and it felt tight as frustrated tears ran down his face, "You always pick on me! Why don't you go bother someone else with your IQ!? Like a piece of shit or something?!" And with that he took off,heading for his seacret base,far,far away from all the stupid adults and dumb jocks.

The lady had watched with shock,no she wasn't very fluid in this citys language but she did understand what happened. Marching up to the boys dressing in a long black and gold sun dress she started scolding them!

How dare they bully a child! What kind of home training did the children of Hekseville have?! They seemed very confused as to why a foreigner was yelling at them and ran away,unable to defend themselves. She puffed out her dark skinned cheeks,served those jerks right! Turning to leave her golden heel hit something,the other walky talky.

\-----

"-and then Conner and his group showed up and ugh," Eugie sighed,lying his entire body on the old beat up couch some random old,rich lady had thrown out. Along with along with some drapes to match the floral pattern. The two had set up their base in an old condemned tree house that was half built. Right now, the two were painting on the wood, painting apples,trees and anything else they could think of. 

"Dude that sucks! How long did we save up for that again?"

"Four months! Four months with nothing to show for it!"Eugie cried,he was so fustrated! All their hard work! And nothing to show for it!

"Hey,dude calm down," Jean françois said,brushing his short black hair out of his green eyes," it'll be fine! Its just a toy,we can get new ones!"

"But we workes for that! Its not right to just pull the rug out from under us like that!" Eugie replied,wiping his hands on his old,paint covered jeans. 

Jeans own blue jeans were covered in pain too,along with his old brown shirt that needed a good washing.

"...its getting dark," Jean pointed out,the sun was beginning to set, "if I don't go home now Mama will be mad" he said,closing up his art supplys.

"Your tree looks really cool," Eugie complimented,for the 13 year old his Work in progress of an apple tree was really impressive! It looked better than most adult drawings!

"Thanks! Get home Eugie! I hear the streets have gotten worse at night!" And with that,the two boys went seperate routs and made their way home.

The walk was quiet as everyone started heading in for the evening but something felt off it felt like he was being watch,Eugie picked up the pace. Behind him he could hear the sound of heavy foot steps following him,being brave her glaced behind him,a Hekseville police officer!

Had Conner really snitched about stealing stuff?! He couldn't go to jail! Who would take care of his stupid old Pops?! Running he hoped to lose the police officer in the slums of the city.

"Hey! Wait!" Did he really think saying 'wait' was going to make him stop?!

"Eat my dust!" He yelled,jumping over one of the many bridges that connected the church to the city's trainstation and fountain with the Boy,frog,turtle spitting water.

Weaving through the legs of the still crowded plaza he looked for somewhere to hide and ran behind one of the three food stalls. He could see the man chasing him look for him before running off somewhere else.

Good he lost him,Climbing out from behind the pile of the wooden crates he quickly made his way home,if you could an old trailor that looked like it was about to fall apart if you so much as looked at it funny 'home' but it was better than nothing.

"I'm home" he yelled,slamming the door as hard as he could, knowing it would wake his drunk father up.

" 'Elcom home boy! Hown was yer day!" Aujean asked,toungue tied from the dirt cheap moonshine he'd been drinking again.

"Also got caught be the police and cursed out Conner" he said kicking off his torn up shoes, "made me lose one of my walky talkys though so he had it coming" his father patted him on the head.

"Good lad,always stick up fer yerself!" Eugie rolled his eyes and sat next to his dad on the old couch they managed to snag from some rich lady,said she didn't need it anymore since there was a stain on it,the stain in question? Well it was a small coffee drop on the arm but as they say,one mans trash is anouther mans pleasure.

Knock knock

Eugie snapped up from his resting position,who could be knocking at this hour? Grabbing a large metal bat,the one Pops always had next to the door,he cracked the door open.

"What do y-" his amber eyes widened, "yo-your that police officer from before! How did you-" the man crouched down to his level and smiled.

"This,is for you,My lady was so distraught when she saw those teens bullying you,but man you're fast,I almost didn't see your little bobble head in the dark!"

"B-bobble head!?" Eugie got a good look at the man with the help of one of the old oil lamps,he had dark skin and really weird white hair alomg with a pair of yellow eyes that didn't seem all that human to him,even though they were the same shade as his own. 

"Anyways here," he dropped a bag full of red gems into his hands Eugie's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets! "My lady says do what ever you want with the money" he grunted,standing back up at full hight.

"How do I know this isn't blood money?! Or that this is some sick joke? No normal person just hands over this kind of money without wanting something in return! So what is it? Did Conner put you up to this?!"

"My boy,keep it down" Aujean mubbled,catching the officers attention.

"Yikes, looks like you caught us" he dug into his back pocket and Eugie gripped the bat tighter as the man slowly pull out! 

A highly advanced talky able to call someone two cities away!

"Ello?" A voice called out,it sounded just like that lady from before! The one with the weird outfit and eyes! She started talking in another language with the occasional word spoken in Hekseville.

"Shes says she's really sorry for making you drop your fancy toy but to be honest,and I don't mean to brag, but I could make you one that works 10xs better!"

The woman on the other side of the speaker yelled something,making the old man wince with a small laugh.

"So thats it,you just came to give me this? Do you understand how much money this is? What if I go spent it all on drugs or something?"

The albino shrugged his shoulders, "you don't look like a crackhead to me,your father on the other hand" they both looked at Aujean,snoring loudly on the couch,"Well,as you were,bobble head, I'v got work to get back to" he said with a rather thick accent.

"I don't have a bobble head!" He snapped,slamming the door in the albinos face, "..."

He looked at the pouch full of precious Gems and started thinking of what he wanted to do...

4 months later

"Alright,closing time my boy!" Aujean said,putting his scooper away to wash. 

"K Pops" Eugie started cleaning the whiteboard, after the Walky Talky incident he and Aujean came up with a plan to create their own business,selling Ice cream around the city. Everything had been going mostly well, he'd even applied for Arquebus! Though he doubted he'd get in,but it didnt hurt to try.

Aujean was digging through the mail when his knees nearly came from underneath him," E-ugie! Come look!" The older man yelled waving a rather fancy envelope.

"Kinda busy Pops what do yo-" he could see the schools stamp on the envelope, "they actually wrote back?"

"Well? What are you waiting for!?" His father said excited, "I bet theywere tripping over themselves to sign you up!"

Eugies hands felt pale as he tore the envelope open and read it, "...I got in... no way...POPS I GOT IN!"

Aujean practically scooped his only son up laughing "thats my son! The brightest mind on the block!"

Eugie didn't know what to say as he read the letter over and over again,he did it! By the gods above he actually did it! Now he could really get the family business growing! He'd learn how to become a real business man and expand their business to even jirga para Ihoa!

2 months later 

Here he was, standing in front of the best school in the city,god he felt nervous. Aujean patted him on the shoulder "come on, got the jitter bugs?" He teased,Eugie shook his dads hand off and walked twords the freshman building with shakey confidence.

He looked back to see his dad waving at him, he gave a tiny nod and headed inside before the line got too long. Inside was super clean, the windows were stained cool colors and the floor was marble with white pillers here and there, even the lamps that were sitting on the staffs desks were stained, each unique in style and coloring.

He got in the shortest line and waited,feeling a bit out of place amongst the rich and high class.

"Next!" 

Ah he wasn't paying attention

"Good morning dear! Last name please" 

"I uh don't have one" the lady with long brown hair pursed her lips, she along with the other teachers wore a white button down,black jacket and pencile skirt,or black pants if you were male, "its just Eugie"

The sound of typing made him shift on his feet, what if him getting into this school was just a mistake? She'd think he was just another street rat trying to- "ah! Here you are!" He relaxed. The lady typed more and moved a singel strip of white dyed hair behind her ear.

"Print print print time~" she spun in her chair and waited for the copier to spit out two things,a white sheet of paper and a small,plastic,rectangle with his name and barcode underneath it, "since we dont have a picture of you in school uniform you'll have to take one at the Gym ok? Its the realllly big building with a big old field,can't miss it!"

He took his paper and ID tag and left with a thanks. Outside his eyes had to get used the brightness. Looking around he saw a bunch of lost kids around his age looking around.

"Hey,you guys looking for the Gym too?" One of them, a girl who looked like she was from the new Banga settlement looked at him,dark skin with black eyes and cool looking clothing. 

"Yah, du you know da way?" She asked with a thick jirga para Ihoa accent.

"No clue thats why I came over here" this campus was huge,even if they were looking for something with a field they'd have no idea where even begin!

"Hey guys! I found out where we go!" Another kid yelled,wearing nothing but a plaid shirt covered in what looked like oil stains and coal with a even more messy pair of overalls,yikes.

"Goood job Olivhar!" The dark skin girl praised,streching out the 'good' and somewhat misspronoucing Oliver.

"Yeah! Its over there!" He pointed to a rather large building behind a wall of other buildings. Having no other lead Eugie followed the other kids that seemed to be part of Heksvill he passed what seemed to a small dorm room for girls, there were several spots to go sit and eat lunches.

He hoped he wouldn't get lost here.

"Hey thats it!" Someone said pointing to another building there was a large group of people going in. 

Following the sound of quiet chatter filled the air, on the large stage several photo boots had been set up.

Eugie squinted at the woman standing on sage with a mike in her hand, "welcome freshmen of Arquebus! Please stand in line to get your picture taken, oh and good luck finding your classes," she gave a mischievous laugh with an accent that seemed familiar, "you'll need it~" 

Eugie stood in line with the rest of the freshmen listening to this and that,picking up bits of info until it was his turn.

"Next!" A white haired,yellowed eyed man tossed a gray blazer button down him,along with a white shirt, red tie, and tan slacks, "go change into that,this is your only pair from the school,you'll need to buy your own pair later" he said pointing to the boys locker room.

Eugie nodded and shoved the clothing into his somewhat torn up bookbag had found thrown away. Inside the bathroom boy struggled to put their new cloths on in such cramped stalls.  
Finding a small corner Eugie quickly changed, he'd never really changed in front of other boys before,except Jean françois speaking of the other boy he wondered how he was.

Finally pulling his new pants on he squeezed out of the bathroom and back into the second line where the kids had already dressed up. Now the only problem left was this stupid tie,how do you even-

"Next!" Shoot!

Slipping the tie off he stuffed it into his pocket, the albino behind the camera looked at him, "Needs some help?" Eugie nodded and stepped closer to the man,the woman from before had taken over his spot while he helped Eugie.

"So Bobble head,how've you been?" Eugie looked up at him, no wonder he didn't recognize him! The man was dressed in jirga para Ihoa outfit! A loose white shirt with shorts instead of his police uniform.

"Its you! Then that lady is-"

"Yeah, thats my boss lady, hey Kat,hold up a minute," he pushed Eugie forward,his tie now in place.

"Hello again,Bobble head was it?" Eugie flushed.

"Thats not my name! Its Eugie!" 

"Ohhh,ok 1 2 3 smile!" There was a click and the sound of something printing, "your done! Off you go!" She said playfully. 

Fine by him,she may have given him the funds to attend this school but she looked like trouble, and he wasnt about to get kicked out over some nonsense.

So he wandered off to the sidelines,looking around for the same group he came in with, Ah there they were!

"So do we just go hunt down our classes or what?"

"Thats what I heard, at least"

"Hey,what classes du you have?" The Jirga para Ihoa girl asked.

He handed her his paper,most of his classes were business related like economics.

"We the same homeroom" did they now? Well now atleast he had someone to follow in case he got lost.

Somewhere outside a woman was yelling something about freshmen and their classes,the small group of said fish immedently rushed off twords her. She was a tall and somewhat scary woman with black hair and red dyed tips,next to her several other seniors stood at the ready.

"We will tell you where your classes are,if you have extra questions,find a teacher now line up!" She yelled.

Eugie quickly ran in line to wait for his turn. It didn't take long since he was the first one out.

"I have have Syd, economics and engineering"

"Ah I had him,you see that girl with the short bob cut near the stairs? You'll fine him in one of those rooms,he should be on the second floor"

Euige squinted,ah! He saw the building the older male was pointing at and walked twords it.

Inside it was just as clean as the other building, there were silver lockers lined on wall and a stair case leading up,the building kinda smelled like old books. The moment get got upstairs he was somewhat blinded by the large,pink,stained glass he almost stumbled backwards.

"Watch where your going low class!" A voice hissed from behind him and normally he would have said sorry but 'low class?' He already hated the jerk and he hadn't even seen his face!

Rolling his eyes he started fake coughing and slowly took his time getting up the stairs.

"Would you hurry up?"

"Sorry,you know how ill us low class people are,with the non stop poerty we're in" the person brushed past him, another baby blue hair jerk from Jirga para Ihoa,he heard that those people discriminated others horribly.

"I can't believe they let such filthy people into our clean school!" He said,loud enough for just about everyone to hear as he walts into Syds class room,oh great,more headaches.

The room was set up like a college room,semi circles desks. The girl with the accent finally came in after a few minuets and tried to sit on the first row,but mr.stuck up and blue hair dropped his bag in the chair next to him,as did the other high class children, "in the back low class"

Eugies eye twiched and he quietly waved her over.

"Don't bother with suck up people like that" he said taking out some paper and penciles.

"Yah, du yu knuw him?"

"Never met him,and I dont want too, by the way I never got your name"

She grinned at him with a pleasent smile,she had a small gap between ger front top teeth, "Lavane du lambe! First uf my family tu gu here"

"Same here,but your names a bit long so im just gunna call you Lamb"

"Uk!" 

They chatted about this and that until the Teacher finally came in, "Sorry I'm late everyone,you freshmen saw how chaotic it was today,My name is Syd and I'll be your Economics and engineering teacher for the rest of the semester"

Eugie looked at the teacher,it really was a small world after all...

Huh.


End file.
